Every Hero of Time Needs Friends
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: When your the hero, you can't do the job by yourself. You need someone to talk to, someone to crack jokes with. Adult Heroes eyes only. If your still someone as young as the girl from Lon Lon Ranch don't even read this.
1. Chapter 1

{Taken from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess {Wolf Link meets Midna Scene}

It was all a blur, nothing felt right, he tried to move but he was chained to something. Studying his surrounds he realized he was in some kind of cell, all alone. Today was not like any other day, some tribe invaded his village, and took the children, even...

He struggled to break free but no progress was made, he couldn't figure what happened, he heard the legend of twilight, and when it embraced him, did it spare him? He transformed into a wolf but passed out right after, would he stay a wolf forever? A sound echoed closer to his cell, it was laughter.

It took the form of an imp, a creature that seemed to belong to the twilight.

"I finally found you!", it spouted overjoyed, from its voice, sounded female.

The imp brushed his fur a bit,"My are you soft"

He couldn't explain it but feeling her hands travel across his smooth fur and the wicked smirk plastered on her face made him feel a certain way, he shrugged it off and headed, pawing at the cell door.

"Silly puppy, there's an easier way to get out, try using your canine seances", the imp suggested making the wolf turn his head in question.

She groaned,"Stupid human, you see the dirt in the corner of the cell door, why don't you...you know dig your way out?"

'This was stupid' she thought, does a hero of the bloodline really need a guide? Why did all the heroes of legend need a guide? Fairies, or a freaky boat, an imp can't be too tough. Swaying her hips in a suggestive manner to rival the canine's attention after he finished traveling under the cell door to the other side. It was weird the imp thought, the transformation kept his earrings on, but the clothes...never mind I prefer boys without any clothes, the men at my world are almost always naked. She traveled through the cell to the hero.

"I like you, so Im gonna help you escape, but you must do as I say", the imp demanded,"My name's Midna by the way"

She pushed him on the ground sitting on top of him,"Of course I want one more favor, just a small one", she spread the pups legs, smacking her lips together seeing the pulsing red canine rod lean in direction to her mouth.

"Have you ever mated with someone before, maybe from your village, was it human, maybe you took one of the chickens in the back and had your way with her, she clucked for help, and all her friends would come and attack you, this is information to not fuck Cuccoo's when there's a whole pen of them around." She lapped at his erection with her wet tongue, nuzzling it with her face every so often.

The wolf panted on his back letting Midna do her job, do all partners do this to their heroes?

Midna moaned tasting the sweat from the organ, she picked a rhythm, the spot that would be her nose tapped in the center of his testicales. He was pretty big for a wolf, hearing the wolf pant harder she bobbed her head at a faster pace, her slobber dripping down his balls. Once she did choke a bit before continuing her blow job to please her hero. The Wolf knocked her off, as she got tackled by the beast and fed her his nine inch slobbered tool, she tried using her hands to hang on to the underside of the wolf fearing she'd slide off.

The wolf was in a frantic state, Midna whining at his incredible speed, she used her fingers on her wet slit shoving a finger or two inside and moaned around his cock.

'Im so lucky' Midna thought, 'the hero I got can transform into a beast'

She noticed a ball forming between her lips and on the inside grew overjoyed knowing he was close, the Wolf rutted her mouth with speed that surprised her.

Hearing the wolf howl incredibly loud, it echoed the jail floors past them, before he fired his puppy creator pumping the sweet tasting contents gulping the continus gallons of sperm, her belly showed how much she was digesting not daring to remove his cockhead till the hero was finished, she wanted the other hero's assistants from the past and even the future to get jealous of her skills, plus she'd bet none of the others were sluts and horny 24/7. Midna determined to become the princess of twilight put on quite a show, until a creature as disgusting as Zant came around and cursed her...but she was in too much of a happy mood to think about that.

The wolf put his paws on her helmet for the next couple minutes till every pump of sperm was kept inside his partner.

The wolf decided to pull out, having a tiny bit of trouble getting the cock head out after a couple thrusts.

'Hope he doesn't mind my company for a while'

Midna floated on top of his dick, jetting to the air back to life made Midna giggle like a girl who just got proposed. The head got wet and slippery carefully placing her slit on the tip.

"My, your big for a wolf, go on and stab me with your sword", she insisted feeling the huge organ shoving itself inside.

Midna had a worried look on a bit, she never actually took on a beast before but it was a childhood fantasy of her's and fascination with how their knots formed and it enticed her to find a creature of her own but had no luck with the Twilight World.

"Alright hero, fuck me real good and we can get out of here, make me scream!", Midna wailed feeling his body collide with her's again being pushed to the cold floor. She soon started to pant her pussy milking the wolf for more breeding cream, the ball bounced on her entrance, desperate to take his knot before it grew to an impossible scale, she rocked her body against him hard, till with a 'plop' it got sucked inside. Midna screamed feeling it enlarge trapping her pussy doors from exiting. The wolf licked her cheek in arousal, she moaned at his touch, and was desperate for his second release, her pussy convulsed and her legs moved frantically curled up as it hit her, she orgasmed around his dick just before the wolf grinder against her real hard, and it shot faster then a crossbow deep inside her cunt, filling her entire womb up with doggie sperm that were destined to impregnate another wolf, all that hot release trapped for her enjoyment only, each sperm cell was like one drop of water from the ocean, no one can drink the water thus its there to stay warm and tingle her stretched walls, feeling it sway in all directions like a current, the wolf turned his knot facing the other way.

'Half an hour of nothing but feeling his jets of cum, this is the life!'


	2. Chapter 2

Taken from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds {Link x Irene the Witch}

Disclaimer: I've been shocked that Irene from Link Between Worlds hasn't been getting much attention as far as being paired with Link. Well I want to change that.

Looking up at the sky, a green elf waved a bell in the air, the chime echoing in his pointy ears.

'It's been five minutes and she's still not arrived', the hero thought before setting the bell down, he wasn't going to waste his energy on just calling the witch over for a personal ride. Link felt the breeze brush against his face lightly, gazing at the river below him, seeing some rupees at the bottom, he couldn't dive quite yet, needing those Zorua flippers. The hero headed over to Kakariko Village, the soldiers waved at the little boy seeing him pass by. The young elf walked into the Milk Bar, no one was seated in any of the chairs, his ears picked up the sounds of a scream coming from the bartender, seeing his eyes roll back and seem to be humping his side of the stall, out of a curious mind, the hero named Link tip-toed quietly, peaking over the edge, his elbows rested on the counter. Noticing his witch friend below the grown man, breathing real hard before taking a look at the green dressed hero above her, reaching for her hat to cover her blushing face as the man stayed still, giving the customer the rest of her order. Feeling full and satisfied, the witch girl named as 'Irene' slowly managed to get up from her spot, her legs wobbling. Link heard the audible taps on the ground, finding out the bartender's special essence was slowly spilling out between Irene's legs, the witch kept her hat covering her face in fear of what his friend might think of her now. Link followed her outside, before she could use her broom to leave, Link called out to her, she hesitated a bit, and leaned her broom on the door to the Milk Bar.

She sighed, he was going to find out sooner or later, the witch assumed the hero 'Link' didn't want to be associated to a whore like herself.

"You must think Im a slut", Irene blurted it out, there was no reason to dodge the fact since Link caught her, whether he knew beforehand or not. Seeing the hero shake his head, surprised her a bit, she wondered if he was going to flee quickly to tell others about her secret.

"I really don't mind Irene", Link held her hand, with his other pulled the hat off her, adjusting it to see her face again, her beautiful eyes glued to his. Link pulled her in for a kiss, the witch girl gave in wrapping his arms around the boy, feeling him do the same to her, Link's arm suddenly went under her dress feeling for her dripping warm vulva. When he found his mark, he slipped in two of his fingers in. Irene moaned when the elf started a rhythm of pushing in and out, Link feeling both her and the Bartender's juices collide down his fingers, worming his fingers back inside her tuck entrance, Irene suddenly pulled herself off his fingers hearing the sounds of a guard walk by, motioning Link back in the Milk Bar with her.

Closing the door behind the elf, Irene took off her hat and the rest of her clothes, her nude body shined with the semen dripping from quivering hole. Getting on top a table, lying down to face the ceiling, Link undressed his heroic garments, setting his items down close beside them, Link positioned himself right above her face. Irene stared at the eight inched rod slowly edge down colliding with her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to receive a grunt from the hero sinking past her throat faster then wearing Iron Boots in deep water. He smelled unique to the witch, her tongue making out with the rod, slicking it up, Link moved in short thrusts, Irene enjoying the treat she was getting began to suck, its warm complexion causing Irene to close her eyes, Link began sliding in faster, Irene making groans that vibrated on the elf's cock, the new sensation fascinated Link, pushing deeper inside. His testicles rested on her chin while the witch went to work, feeling the hero get closer to a release, sucked him with more vigor, Link's flavor was great, didn't feel dirty or beat up at all, servicing his cock, she wondered if she was going to be the first taste tester for what exploded from his heated cauldron. Link jetted the semen out, Irene closed her lips encouraging the hot jizz to stay inside her mouth, trying to swish some around with her tongue, some sliding down her throat, with the globs of sperm laying on her taste buds, she took his cock out and swished the captured load in her mouth a bit, before swallowing, wiping her lips gave a satisfied smile to Link.

Link watched Irene spread her legs like a bad guy exposing its puffy red weak spot, stuffed his returning erection into the twitch, feeling her walls press on the intruder, Link began to thrust forward, watching Irene's cheeks turn a shade of red, pumping his male organ into the jittery mage, hearing her moan, he gripped on the sides of the table, a look of pride on his face, tugging at her vaginal walls, turning his dick slimy with the bartenders cum assisting him on his own side quest, to mark the girl. To claim victory! Irene began jerking upward when her building orgasm lashed, squeezing the life out of the hard cock, Link jumped on top of the table feeling himself get close, holding onto Irene close.

"Im cumming Irene!", Link warned, his penis started to hose her pussy with cum, feeling his seed journey to her womb, she held him close making the hero squirm and not stop till she juiced everything out of him. The sperm flowed deep inside, the warm heated cream rested in her womb, Link took out his dick, a connecting trail of semen stayed on his dick head before slipping off landing on the floor. Link decided to spread her legs further and lap at her wet full cunt for the milk she took, Irene held his head as she jetted another orgasm spraying on Link's face.

The Bartender threw them a towel, making the two clean their mess before leaving.

"What if I get you pregnant?", Link wondered.

Irene smiled,"Im a witch I can create a spell before that happens."


End file.
